The present disclosure relates to a method, system, apparatus and kit for dispensing hot water from a beverage making system or brewer.
There are numerous beverage making systems that may benefit from the present disclosure, for example, coffee brewers, tea brewers, beverage concentrate dispensers or any other beverage dispenser that produces hot beverages.
Beverage making systems, such as those mentioned above, require a source of hot water. For example, a hot water tank may provide the source of the hot water needed for producing beverages. The term “hot water tank” is broadly used in the present disclosure as referring to a container in which a quantity of water may be heated and retained at a desired temperature for dispensing as water or dispensing as water during a brewing process. This includes hot water tanks as well as hot water reservoirs or any other portion or component of a beverage or food making system in which water is heated for subsequent use. Beverage dispensers with hot water tanks receive water from a pressurized line or a basin, which provides water at either at cool or ambient temperature. The hot water tank then heats water introduced into its interior by means of a heating element which is typically located within or proximate to the hot water tank.
The hot water flows from an opening in the hot water tank through tubing or a pipe and through a spray head into a funnel containing a beverage making substance such as tea or coffee grounds. Water may be dispensed from a hot water tank as a result of gravity filling the tank by pouring water into a basin which communicates with the tank, such a gravity feed system is known in the art. Alternatively, hot water may be dispensed from a hot water tank using a control system in which a control valve coupled to the water line exiting the hot water tank can be controlled by a controller during a brewing process.
In addition to producing beverages such as coffee or tea, many beverage making systems also dispense hot water from a hot water delivery system through a hot water faucet. While the separate dispensing of hot water may not be a primary function of the beverage producing system, the availability of hot water is desirable for many reasons. For example, hot water may be dispensed from the beverage making system directly into a cup holding a tea bag or the cup may hold an instant beverage powder such as instant hot chocolate or instant soup. Additionally, hot water dispensed from the beverage server may be dispensed into a larger container for other food preparation activities or for cleaning or other sanitation purposes.
In order to provide a hot water delivery system, some beverage producing systems are manufactured with a hot water faucet protruding from a surface of the beverage maker. These hot water faucets may be located in a variety of locations on the beverage makers. For example, hot water faucets may be located on an overhanging portion of the beverage maker above where a funnel is located during the brewing process. Other locations for a hot water faucet may include side surfaces or the lower base of a beverage maker.
In any of these locations, the hot water faucets generally are installed at the factory during the manufacturing process. The hot water faucets are not user configurable after the beverage makers leave the factory. Additionally, none of the typical faucet locations discussed above provide a hot water faucet at a location with a similar height relative to a container from which a beverage is dispensed. As such, the hot water valve may be located either well above or well below a convenient height for dispensing hot water into a container.
The present disclosure addresses the issues discussed above by providing a modular hot water dispenser which may be positioned by a user. Further the modular hot water dispenser can be configured to provide a hot water faucet at a more desirable height. The modular hot water dispenser generally has a narrow footprint so as to minimize valuable counter space in a beverage serving environment.
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, apparatus and kit for dispensing hot water from a beverage making system or brewer. The present disclosure includes a body which may be positioned or attached to a portion of a housing or structure of a brewer or other beverage making system. The body may be mounted in a left or right side orientation relative to the brewer. A moveably or rotatably mounted faucet is provided on the body which provides a serving outlet for hot water. Because of the moveable or rotational feature, the body may be easily converted from a left side orientation to a right side orientation. Additionally, fastening points and a cover plate are provided for attaching the body to the brewer and concealing a tube within the body.
The present disclosure further includes a tube for placing the faucet in communication with a hot water supply line from the brewer through an aperture in a side surface of the brewer. The tube may run through an interior of the body and provides hot water to the faucet.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings illustrating at least one embodiment of the disclosure. Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the drawings.